


First Kiss (drabble)

by macyy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, Gay Feelings, M/M, aot - Freeform, hella fluff, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macyy/pseuds/macyy
Summary: Marco had been crushing haarrdd on Jean since they first met each other, but of course he didn't have a chance with Jean. He's surely got a bunch of girls who want him, and he was-no-is straight.





	First Kiss (drabble)

Jean grabbed Marco's hand, running out of the school building, and onto a bench outside ...

 

"Look, we need to talk, man" 

 

Oh no, what if he's found out?

 

He's going to unfriend me !!

 

Shit, I ruined a perfectly fine friendship.

 

So many thoughts were flooding Marco's mind ..

 

"Fuck it, let's not talk it out."

 

They were the only words Jean said,

 

Suddenly, he pulled Marco forward ...

 

Lips meeting one another's ...

 

Shocked, Marco done nothing for a couple of seconds, then put his hand up to run his fingers through Jean's hair

 

Quickly, copying the same movement and pace with his lips as Jean was doing.

 

His dreams were finally coming true.

 

His first kiss being with his best friend, either during an argument, on a bench where theres lots of flowers around, or on a snowy day.

 

After minutes of tongues fighting, teeth clanking together, and hands touching every inch of each other's bodies

 

They pulled away, gasping for air.

 

"Did that clear things up" He asked  
"Please tell me this is not another one of my dreams, where I have to wake up or you're messing with me." Marco said, still breathless

 

"Eh, the other guys told me that you liked me and um, I you know. Liked you back."  
"Jean? Gay feelings? Never would've thought this would come true"  
"For you, always." 

 

"So how long has it been?" Marco asked, shyly

"About three months, maybe longer. And you?" Jean replied

Oh no, this is going to be embarrassing' Marco thought.

 

"I may, or may not have liked you for three years..."

"SERIOUSLY? You could've told me sooner"

They both laughed.

 

This was going to be the start of something special.

 

All the worries about jean finding out, and hating him, had gone.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys enjoyed this, comment whatever and I might consider carrying it on :))


End file.
